


Something to make you come back

by BENKA79



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: When Steve decides to start his trip to heal, Danny gives him that one thing to make it sure he will come back to him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Something to make you come back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first McDanno fic, I'm just thinking to make it a series, is gonna be pretty short. Just a little of angst and POV, and a travel into coming out for both men. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm BENKA79 (Multifandom) and verobatto-angelxhunter (SPN).
> 
> Ja neee!

Danny stood up again, while Steve turned around to leave.

"Wait, I'll give you something to make you come back." The blonde uttered, almost rushing his steps towards him.

Steve frowned, but he waited for his friend.

"What is it?" he asked. He didn't want to sound he was almost off of minutes to get to the airport.

Danny placed himself in front of him, and gave a deep breath... Then bitting his lower lip, he waved his hand at him, "Come one, came closer."

Steve tilted his head, but he did as Danny said, maybe his friend needed another goodbye hug, but he was wrong...

Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and pressed a shy, clumsy kiss on his lips.

Steve remained frozen in his place, eyes wide open.

Danny pulled away, avoiding Steve's gaze, blushing furiously, "Is this enough to make you come back soon?" He stuttered.

Steve was still speechless, watching his friend being so shy, but at the same time, brave enough to give that first step no one of them was able to give until now. Crossing that thin line, McGarrett was just too much amazed to believe that wasn't actually a dream he was having.

So he blinked, and shook his head slightly, "I... I think is... More than enough, but, let me try again." Steve didn't wait for his friend to react, he copped Danny's face in his hands and kissed him softly, and slowly, moving his lips sweetly, because Danny was still hurt. And Williams responded to that kiss, smiling in his lips, and touching one of Steve's hands placed on his cheeks. This kiss last longer. Then they stared into each other's eyes tenderly, and grinning like two dummies.

"I think now, that's enough to come back, as soon as possible to Hawaii." Murmured Steve, still copping Danny's face.

The blonde smiled, "Because you don't want to miss watching the sunset with me." He joked sheepishly, lowering his eyes.

"Yes Danny, if each sunset will come with this."

Danny chuckled, and they pulled apart slowly, "Come back and we'll see what else we can do while watching sunsets together."

When Steve sat in his seat on the plain, the phone vibrated, and he picked up, it was a message from Danno, "I miss you already." It made Steve smile, dreaming about how many kisses he will find, the day he will return to Hawaii with him.


End file.
